hate is a strong word but i really really like you
by loliverxxlover
Summary: another loliver story. you will understand it when you read it :D rated m for later chapters
1. First day, Senoir year

Lily Truscott

Lily got out of her car on the first day of her senior year. All of her hard work had paid off since she took mostly 12th grade classes last year so she had just a few classes she had to take this year. She didn't have to take gym since she was the captain of the girl's Soccer and Basketball team. She would have done lacross also but the spring and summer was when she trained for Soccer and Basketball.

Lily walked over to her normal group of friends who were sitting on the grass in front of the school. Not all of her friends were there, just her closest friends, Miley, Amber, Kristie, Liz, Tyler, Brody, Connor and Carson.

Lily smiled as she sat between Tyler and Lizzie, "Hey Lils" Lily heard coming from a few mouths.

"Hey guys, I'm so excited for this year. We're going to rule the school!" Lily said with a laugh.

Then tons of people came over and sat with Lily and her friends. Lily was friends with almost everybody. Well everybody buy one. His name was Oliver Oken. Lily couldn't stand him. He was the captain of the guy's soccer, basketball and lacrosse team. Oliver was a player, going from one girl to the next in the matter of days. Yet every girl in school wanted him. Well everyone besides Lily, of course.

And anyways, Lily had a boyfriend, Tyler. Then Lily felt Tyler start to kiss her neck as Oliver sat down with the group of people Lily was sitting with. That's what Lily loved about Tyler. Every time Oliver came around he would do something that showed Lily was his. Tyler and Oliver were friends, since they were both on the soccer team. But Tyler knew Oliver had a thing for Lily, ever since Oliver admitted to almost everybody in 8th grade. Well everybody besides Lily.

Oliver watched one of his best friends kiss the neck of the girl of his dreams. But Oliver was just now starting to realize he had a very slim chance of being her's. Lily's, he liked the sound of that. That was the thing Oliver would wish for every birthday, every time he saw a shooting star and every night before he closed his eyes and drempt about her.

"Get a room!" Oliver said to the couple who had started to make out. He hadn't meant to say it aloud though.

"Some one is jealous!" Brody Said to Oliver in a joking mannor. Oliver at that point became extremely nervous. All eyes were on him. Including the piercing blue eyes which he would dream of every night.

"uhh…no I'm not" Oliver managed to get out without stuttering.

Everybody then went on with their conversations. About five minutes later everybody went inside and to their lockers. When Lily walked into homeroom, the first thing she saw was Oliver making out with a new girl. Lily could have sworn she had seen her somewhere before.

"Mr Oken and Miss Summers, stop making out and come and get your schedules." said Mr. McMichael, their homeroom teacher.

The girl quickly pulled away from Oliver and Lily caught a good look at the girl. Lily recognized the girl and stopped dead in her tracks. Emily summers, or what Lily liked to call her, The Devil. Emily had piercing green eyes and blond hair, just like Lily's. But Emily's came down in a big perfect curls. Emily had a body just like a model's, but she had much bigger breasts

Now you're probably wondering how Lily and Emily know each other. Well during the summer of '07, Lily had gone to North Carolina for a basket ball camp and Emily was Lily's roommate. She had made Lily's stay a living nightmare.

Just before Lily was about to turn and walk away, she heard an extremely perky voice call her name.

"Lily? Lily Truscott!" Emily called from the other side of the room.

A groan came from Lily's mouth then she put a fake smile on her face and turned to Emily who was pulling Oliver over to Lily.

"Emily summers" Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Emily had finally gotten herself and Oliver over to where Lily was.

"So this is where you go to school?" Emily questioned, with her arm wrapped around Oliver's.

"Mmhmm" was all Lily could say. She didn't know why but when ever she saw Oliver with another girl, her heart would ache.

Then Lily felt and arm wrap around her waist and the feeling vanished. Ok, so it didn't vanish, it was still there. But knowing she saw jealous in Oliver's big brown eyes, whenever Tyler came around was more important to Lily.

"Hey baby" Lily went on her tippy toes a little as she kissed Tyler's cheek, "Tyler, this is Emily Summers. Emily this is my boyfriend, Tyler"

Boyfriend. That was what was running through Olilver's mind. If it was anybody else, Oliver would have been totally fine with it. But whenever he heard Lily say 'My boyfriend' his heart would break a little and he would say something stupid.

"Nice to meet you Tyler" Emily said, looking at Tyler seductively.

"My parents are out of town tomorrow so I'm throwing a party" He said, greatfull that the next day was a Friday, "you guys can come. Oh and spread the word" Oliver knew his parents would kill him, but there was no way of taking back what he had said no.

"Sure, see you then I guess" Lily said, then walked off to her class as the bell rang.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

It was the second day of school, right after 9th period as Lily was walking to her locker. Tyler's locker was in the middle of the 12th grade hall way. She was going to her locker when she saw Tyler at his locker.

But he wasn't alone. She saw the Devil, or as other people now called her, Em. Lily felt her heart break when Emily kissed Tyler. Lily stood there, just staring at them kiss. Lily wanted to just run, run as far away as she could, but her body wouldn't move.

"Hey Lils!" called two giggling girls, Miley and Lizzie.

There was no answer from Lily.

"Hello! Earth to Lily" Miley said, standing in front of Lily. Liz was looking to where lily was looking and tapped Miley's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Miley look at Tyler, he is kissing the new girl" Liz said then threw her arms around Lily. Who pushed them away and walked straight out to her car.

What Lily didn't know was that Oliver was watching all of that. Oliver went home and got everything for the party ready then got dresed, Oliver had just gotten his pants on as it started to rain. He looked out the window and saw a big white house next door, the Truscott house. He didn't see Lily's parent's car so he guessed they were away.

Oliver looked through the rain and into the bedroom across from his, Lily's bedroom. He saw Lily walk into her bedroom and slip out of her basketball sweat pants then her sweat shirt, then her shirt. Oliver knew he should look away. But his body wouldn't just move away from the window.

Lily un-hooked her bra and threw it onto her bed. Now Lily was just in her lacy black thong, still not knowing Oliver was watching. Lily put on fish net stokings. Then she grabbed a jean skirt and slipped it on. The skirt looked more like a blet but it covered everything she wasnted it to ver. Oliver was practicly drooling at the sight. He had never seen Lily like this. Lily then put on a strapless bra then a halter top.

She walked into her bathroom to do her make up.

The door bell rang at the Oken house and Oliver grabbed a shirt and put it on. Then some shoes. He sprayed on some axe and ran down the stairs and opened the front door.

The party was about to begin.


	2. party time!

The party had started almost an hour ago, still no sign of Lily or any of her closest friends

The party had started almost an hour ago, still no sign of Lily or any of her closest friends. Oliver was hanging out with a bunch of his friends and some hot girls.

"So, Oliver" Beth said, wrapping her arm around Oliver's, "you gonna save me a dance, right?"

"Yea, I guess so," Oliver said giving Beth his famous smirk, then taking another chug of his beer.

Oliver looked over at his friends as they just stood there in awe. Oliver smirked again and shook his head.

"Dude, I don't understand how you can say three words and have a girl in seconds" Tyler, Lily's boyfriend Just in case you forgot who was cheating on her.

"Yea whatever" Oliver was a little pissed at him. Sure he and Lily weren't good friends, or friends at all, but he was still in love with her. He hated seeing a guy treat her badly, which was almost every guy she had been with. One of these days, he was going to stop being an ass to Lily and tell her the truth. If only he could.

Oliver drank more of his beer and almost choked as he saw Lily come in threw the door with all of her closest friends.

Tyler walked over to Lily and wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to talk in a sexy voice, "Hey baby"

Normally that voice would make her melt, but now, it did nothing for her. Lily moved his arm away from her, "No, Tyler. No more calling me baby. Because I'm not your baby anymore"

Lily said, crossing her arms, looking straight at Tyler. Miley and Lizzie were right behind her, with their arms crossed as well, as Lily's back up.

"Wait, your dumping ME?" Tyler asked pointing a finger to himself.

"Yea, oh and I hope your happy with your _twenty_" Lily said then walked away, swaying her hips sexily just to show him what he would be missing. Lily said twenty, referring to the 80 twenty rule. When your only getting 80 out of a relationship, most guys leave the 80 for the 20. Thinking they would have everything If you saw why did I get married you would get it

Lily and her friends got some drinks and then went to dance. After about 10 minutes of dancing with her friends, she started grinding with some random guy she didn't even know.

Oliver was grinding with a girl, he didn't know her name, Ashley or Carolyn or Sabrina or something. He saw Lily walk over to the drink table alone so Oliver stopped grinding and walked over there.

"So, word is you weren't good enough in bed" Oliver said, looking at Lily's back, since she wasn't facing him.

Lily knew it was Oliver so she turned around with a tear stained face and a drink in her hand, "Too bad you'll never know that I'm not too bad in bed, even ask Tyler"

Oliver gave her THE smirk "Well why can't I?"

"Because I heard you were bad and to be honest I really don't like you," Lily said, taking another swing of alcohol.

"_Ouch_" Oliver said sarcastically, putting a hand on his chest, "That hurt Truscott"

A girl who was dressed even more like a slut than Lily was walked by and Oliver just stared at her ass.

Lily saw this and just rolled her eyes, "Oken, why do you have to be such a pig?" Lily drank the rest of her beer and got another one. She opened it and took a sip.

"I'm sorry, but if you let me look I wouldn't look at any other girls" Oliver snuck a look at Lily's ass "I mean who wouldn't wanna look at that big ass?"

Lily wasn't paying attention to Oliver as he talked. Oliver noticed that and looked at Lily, seeing tears in her eyes. Oliver looked to the stairs, that's where Lily was looking. He looked just in time to see Tyler go upstairs with Emily.

Oliver walked over to the table and set his drink down then put his arm around her shoulders, "I really am sorry Truscott"

Even though he just said her last name, Lily knew he was being sincere.

"Why are all guys ass holes?" Lily said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't say ALL-" Oliver stopped when he saw Lily glare up at him, "Ok, fine, I'm one of the assholes but not every guy is an ass all of the time."

Just then Lily heard someone call her name. Lily looked around the crowded room she was in and saw the person who was calling her name. Nick Taylor. The baseball super star and Lily's secret crush for months. He had been in Florida for a week for a baseball camp. Why Florida, well no one really knows.

Lily ran from Oliver's arms and over to Nick. He picked her up into a hug and Lily laughed.

"Hey! You left me practically alone for the first days of senior year" Lily said as her eyes met Nick's chocolate brown eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry Lily" Nick said, looking into Lily's piercing ice blue eyes.

"You can make it up to me by dancing with me" Lily said pulling Nick over to where everyone was dancing. First they were dancing face to face, next thing you know Lily and Nick were grinding.

"I missed you…" Lily said into Nick's ear as her back was still grinding against his front.

"I was only gone a week and I saw you right before I left." Nick said, wrapping his arms around Lily's waist.

"I know…" Lily whispered then turned around to face Nick. She went up on her tippy toes so their lips crashed together.

A while later Lily and Nick were on the couch making out. Lily was on Nick's lap, one leg on either side.

Oliver was back at the drink table getting another beer, watching Lily and Nick.

Brody came over to Oliver and nudged him, "Yo, dude just tell Lily"

Oliver took another sip of his beer and shook his head, "No, she doesn't like me. She already told me earlier."

"I know why she doesn't"

"Why?"

"Because you're always with other girl's in front of her and you act like an ass around her."

"Well I guess I could cut back on the girls" Oliver said, shivering at the thought.

"Well too late now, look who she's leaving with." Brody said pointing toward the door that Lily and Nick were walking out of, "The base ball star. Oh and he has straight A's and you have straight C-'s. Oh and he isn't an Ass."

"Ok ok, I see your point." Oliver said, running his fingers through his hair, "Help me? I mean, you get some girls right?"

"Whoa, is that smokin' Oken' asking me for girl help?" Brody paused, pretending to take in the moment, "Sure I'll do it."


	3. The place with the sand and water?

A/n: Wow, long time no update

A/n: Wow, long time no update. For like any of my stories. Sorry guys, but summer is nearing and I have finals and huge projects and regions, so I gotta do those. Then over the summer I'm always on the go, but I write in the car and stuff, so there will be more updating after I get the tests and projects out of the way. But anyways I hope you like this chapter and like I said I will be updating less, unless I get tons of reviews or alerts or favorites, then I'll update more.

Oliver woke up the next morning; well he never really went to sleep. All he could think about was what Lily was doing. With Nick. Oliver knew exactly what they were doing, but he kept telling himself that it was a lie. He didn't want to believe that Lily was falling for a different guy. When Oliver had just managed to doze off his alarm clock rang.

He groaned and looked at the clock, 7:00 A.M. _why do I always wake up soooo early?_

Oliver had never really been a morning person, but yet he could never sleep past 8, school days or weekends. Even if he would stay up until 5 in the morning, he would still be wide a wake at 8:00. But I never said he was always in a good mood. It all depended on how much sleep he got. If it were over 4 hours, he would be up and down at the beach in his perky mood by 9:10. But if he got less than 4 hours, you would see his grumpy or depressed side. Oliver would be all sad and grumpy, normally people are just sleepy, but not Oliver. He wasn't like any other person.

So anyways, Oliver rolled out of bed and opened his blinds. He looked out the window just in time to see Nick and Lily on the porch kissing goodbye. About a minute after Nick left and Lily went inside, her mom's car pulled into the driveway. _Damn, how does she always time that stuff so perfect._

_Why can't I be that guy? The one who leaves early in the morning, just in time so her parents never found out he was even there. But Lily will never like me; I'm just, not her type. I wonder-_

Oliver was interrupted from his little chat with himself inside his head when he heard his mother's man voice.

_Shit! Forgot to clean up the house, good thing every body else took home the beer._ Oliver thought to himself then flinched as he heard his mom again.

"OLIVER OSCAR OKEN! You get down here right now!" Mrs. Oken said with her loud man voice.

Why his dad married his mom, he really didn't know. I mean who would marry a woman who uses a man voice when she gets angry. Oliver sure wouldn't, unless of course Lily used a man voice, which she doesn't, and then he would completely change his mind.

Oliver ran down the stairs, he scanned the room for damage. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't like it was before.

"Oliver, did you have a party or something?" Mr. Oken asked, as he looked his son directly in the eye.

"Uh…." Oliver didn't know what to say.

"Answer your father Oliver. Did you or did you not have a party" His mom looked him in the eye as well.

Man, is it hard to look at two people in the eye at once. I mean like it's totally impossible.

"N-no?" Oliver knew his mom was getting angry since he saw her eye brows go up and she was about to say something when Oliver finished, "I had a few people over to start a project and Brody lost his cell phone, we were looking everywhere for it. But it was in his pocket like the whole time" Wow. Oliver can just keep rambling on in a lie for a long time.

"Ok! Ok…" Mrs. Oken said, not wanting to here the whole entire story, which she knew Oliver was capable of telling, making up to, her, "Just…clean it up."

His parents both walked upstairs and Oliver started cleaning. He was fixing the couch back to its normal way when he saw a cell phone on the coffee table. It wasn't his or his parents. So he opened it to find out. There was a picture of Lily and her cousin. Since her cousin didn't live in Malibu he figured it was Lily's phone.

After about an hour of cleaning, Oliver was finally finished. Oliver got dressed and brushed his teeth and hair. Then he told his parents he was going out and would be back in time for dinner.

He ran down the stairs and grabbed Lily's cell phone off the table. Oliver grabbed his sweat shirt and ran out the door. He walked next to and onto Lily's porch. Oliver rang the doorbell and stood there for a minute looking at his feet. When the door swung open Oliver looked up at the blue eyes, blond standing there.

"What Oken, I'm tired" Lily hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure you are…" Oliver mumbled.

Lily heard and rolled her eyes, "Why are you here?"

Oliver just stared at Lily then remember, "Oh" he pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Lily, "You left that at my house"

Lily grabbed the phone from Oliver, "Thanks"

"yea whatever" Oken! Don't be an ass, remember.

Lily was just about to close the door as she rolled her eyes. As lily was shutting the door Oliver stopped her.

"Wait Lily, uhh, do you wanna go to the beach or something." Oliver asked, playing with the sleeves on his sweatshirt.

"What?" Lily said after about a minute of silence. She had no clue as to why he wanted to hang out with her.

"You, me the beach. You know the place with the water and the sand?" Oliver said, _Oken! You really need to stop being an ass. Sure some girls like it, but I know lily doesn't._

"Uhhh" Lily was still extremely confused. Why would Oliver be nice to her. He wouldn't! _Ok, lils. Maybe it's a bet. That's gotta be it, just don't fall for him or you will be embarrassed and have to move from California to North Carolina._ "Sure"

The two of them walked down to the beach, the placed that would soon change their lives.

a/n: dun dun dun, not really a cliffy but oh well x hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
